battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters
Recommended characters, in the simplest form, are fan characters "recommended" by fans of BFDI(A). All of the recommended characters in BFDI last made an appearance in the last episode of BFDI. In BFDIA, a "Top 25" mechanic was used, meaning that the creators used Google Moderator to choose the Top 25 recommended characters from all of the recommended characters according to it. Character recommendations can be done on the community section of jacknjellify's Patreon. Battle for Dream Island Lofty # Bomby - By jaysillyboy A Leg Up In the Race (see Recommended Characters/Episode 12) Don't Lose Your Marbles (see Recommended Characters/Episode 13) Half a Loaf Is Better Than None (see Recommended Characters/Episode 14) Vomitaco (see Recommended Characters/Episode 15) Bowling, Now with Explosions! (see Recommended Characters/Episode 16) The Reveal (see Recommended Characters/Episode 17) Reveal Novum (see Recommended Characters/Episode 18) Rescission (see Recommended Characters/Episode 19) Gardening Hero (see Recommended Characters/Episode 20) The Glistening (see Recommended Characters/Episode 21) Don't Pierce My Flesh and Hurtful! (see Recommended Characters/Episode 22-23) Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 24) Return of the Hang Glider #Electric Blocky -by MrMWM3682 #All of the previous recommended characters Battle for Dream Island Again Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Boombox is a recommended character that lives in Yoyleland which advertised the Leafy Detector, used to find Leafy. It was recommended by Anko6, who is the creator of another object show called Brawl of the Objects, in which another character named Boombox was in. Bandicam_2015-11-23_21-49-08-482.jpg|Boombox advertises the Leafy Detector Boomboxy.png Get Digging (see Recommended Characters/BFDIA 2) Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 (see Recommended Characters/BFDIA 3) Zeeky Boogy Doog (see Recommended Characters/BFDIA 4) Get in the Van (see Recommended Characters/BFDIA 5a) Battle for BFDI Lick Your Way to Freedom (see Recommended Characters/BFB 2) Today's Very Special Episode (see Recommended Characters/BFB 4) Rejected characters Bloody Owl Bloody Owl is a recommended character that was supposed to be in the crowd in Return of the Hang Glider, but was cut and rejected, most likely due to the fact they were holding a combat knife with blood on it, which is considered a weapon. It is a badly drawn anthromomorphic owl wearing a leather jacket holding a combat knife with blood stains on it. It is unknown who recommended it. It only appeared as a image for a split second in Carykh's BFDI Recommended Characters video in the episode 25 recommended character's section of that same video. Grenade Grenade is a recommended character that was supposed to appear in Return of the Hang Glider as part of the large crowd of recommended characters; however, it was rejected from its appearance, most likely due to grenades being known as explosive weapons. It only appeared in Carykh's BFDI Recommended Characters video for a split frame. It is unknown who recommended it. Gun Gun is a recommended character that was supposed to appear in Return of the Hang Glider, but did not appear, due to guns possibly meaning a violence symbol. The only image of it exists in Carykh's BFDI Recommended Characters video. Its recommender is currently unknown. Puffball Every recommended character (in progress) Bobyeat.png|Bomby, the first ever recommended character Nonexisty.PNG|Nonexisty 12paper.png|Paper 12gumball.png|Gumball 12triangle.png|Triangle 12football.png|Football 12seashell.png|Seashell 12lightbulb.png|Lightbulb 12dollar.png|Dollar 12domino.png|Domino 12marshmallow.png|Marshmallow Picture 38.png|Nutcracker Picture 37.png|Peanut Picture 36.png|Peanut Butter Picture 35.png|Phone Picture 34.png|Pencil Grip Picture 33.png|Crayon Picture 32.png|Knife Picture 31.png|Bally Picture 30.png|Wandy Picture 29.png|Candy Picture 27.png|Foot Ball Picture 26.png|Fork Picture 23.png|Dice Picture 22.png|Rose Picture 21.png|TNT Picture 20.png|Snowflake Picture 19.png|Scissors Picture 18.png|Bottle 133.png|American Flag 131.png|Batteries marble.png|Marble BallEp14.png|Bally 8-Ball.PNG|8-Ball Ballooneggypillow.png|Balloony, Egg and Pillow Barfbag.png|Barf Bag Cloudybell.png|Cloudy and Bell Dictionary.png|Dictionary Dora.png|Dora Evil Leafy.PNG|Evil Leafy Fanny.PNG|Fanny Fries.PNG|Fries Nail.png|Naily Nickel.png|Nickel Nonexistyandruby.png|Nonexisty and Ruby Remotegrasspie.png|Remote, Grassy and Pie Robot.png|Roboty Robotflower.png|Robot Flower Saw.png|Saw TV.PNG|TV Tacomarker.png|Taco and Marker Tree.png|Tree Watchbasketball.png|Clock and Basketball David.PNG|David Vinny in bfdi.png|Vincent Lecavalier Feathe.png|Emo Feather Spider Firey.png|Spider Firey Evil Bubble.jpg|Evil Bubble BFDI.jpg|Recommended characters in episode 17 125px-Cake.png|Cake Evil Match.png|Evil Match by TotalDramaIsland5543 Purple Firey.png|Purple Firey by MrDoubleGAngster Click.png|Click by Karan3840 Super Firey.png|Super Firey by Regulardude45 White Eraser.png|White Eraser by Razeblox 1,000,000 Check.png|1,000,000 Check by Fyfy231 Speaker's Wife.png|Speaker's Wife by hamizannaruto David Army.png|David Army by mamaweegee64 Chocolate Woody.png|Chocolate Woody by TDmaster12 Evil Spongy.png|Evil Spongy by ILVGwebmaster, MechaXenoxine55, and coolmatt1019 Electric Teardrop.png|Electric Teardrop by NeedleClub Giant Flower.png|Giant Flower Red Hot Chilli Pepper.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper Giant Purple Cake.png|Giant Purple Cake Fire Ring.png|Fire Ring Rainbow Pin.png|Rainbow Pin Evil Flower Speaker.png|Evil Flower Speaker Purple Round Speaker.png|Purple Round Speaker Evil Teardrop.PNG|Evil Teardrop Green Match.PNG|Green Match Giant Cyan Spongy.PNG|Giant Cyan Spongy BFDIA 5 Bacon.png|Bacon Red Cheez-It.PNG|Red Cheez-it Rainbow Rocky.PNG|Rainbow Rocky Fall Leafy.PNG|Fall Leafy Giant 7.PNG|Giant Seven (7) Orange Bubble.PNG|Orange Bubble White Rocky.PNG|White Rocky O, M, and G.png|O, M, and G by englishcreamcakes Microwave.PNG|Microwave Broken Pencil.PNG|Broken Pencil Youdrop.PNG|Youdrop Tarey.PNG|Tarey Broken Pen.PNG|Broken Pen Rockette.PNG|Rockette Apple recommended.png|Apple by englishcreamcakes Back Hoe.png|Backhoe by englishcreamcakes BALL.png|Ball by englishcreamcakes Tomato.png|Tomato by englishcreamcakes Spooky.png|Spooky by englishcreamcakes SATURN.png|Saturn by englishcreamcakes Sandy.png|Sandy by englishcreamcakes Reggie.png|Reggie by englishcreamcakes Moldy Banana.png|Moldy Banana by englishcreamcakes Maroon Ball.png|Maroon Ball by englishcreamcakes Locker.png|Locker by englishcreamcakes Green Pen and Green Eraser.png|Green Pen and Green Eraser by englishcreamcakes Fossil.png|Fossil by englishcreamcakes Earth Globe.png|Earth Globe by englishcreamcakes Dust Bunny.png|Dust Bunny by englishcreamcakes Dime.png|Dime by englishcreamcakes Choo-Choo Train.png|Choo-choo Train by englishcreamcakes China.png|China by englishcreamcakes Cherry.png|Cherry by englishcreamcakes Brave Woody.png|Brave Woody by englishcreamcakes Bubble Blower.png|Bubble Blower by englishcreamcakes Bowling Ball.png|Bowling Ball by englishcreamcakes Waffle 5b.png|Waffle Lego Brick 2.png|Lego Brick Tune BFDIA.png|Tune BLACK PENCIL.png|Black Pencil Bubble troll face.png|Troll face Bubble 97px-Trousers_BFDI.png|Trousers Cheez-It.png|Cheez-it 4. Get Well Card.jpg|Get Well Card Large pink pin.png|Pink Pin ninja woody.PNG|Ninja Woody Walweegee.png|Walweege by Waluigifreak789 Door.png|Door by DeeandEd 180px-Wii_From_Gamer_World.png|Wii Rubiny.PNG|Rubiny Neddle coiny.png|Needle and Coiny in love Spongy Speaker Box Thingy.png|Spongy Speaker Box Thingy Teardrop's announcer.png|Teardrop Announcer Spongy cute!.png|Cyan Spongy Firewyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.png|Christmas Firey re.PNG|Rainbow, Gumball, and Nyan COOKIE!.jpg|Cookie Monster (Recommended by nuttyme96) starfish.jpg|Starfish(Recommended by simondomino) trollface__bfdi_version__by_theenderro-d5x5be1.png|Trollface plasma spongy.png|Plasma Spongy bracelety .png|Bracelety Eggplant5a.png|Eggplant ButtonBFDIA2.png|Button Orange.png|Annoying Orange 9 BALL.png|9-Ball recommended by Joey B. Enderman.jpg|Enderman Super Firey.jpg|Super Firey Bread.jpg|Bread Printer.jpg|Printer Night Sky.jpg|Night Sky Big Pink Evil Leafy.jpg|Big Pink Evil Leafy Panada.jpg|Panda Kesha.jpg|Ke$ha David Firey.jpg|David Firey Cast .jpg|Entire Inanimate Insanity Cast Discy.jpg|Discy Ice Woody.jpg|Ice Woody Penguin.jpg|Penguin Yellow Teddy.jpg|Yellow Teddy 777.png|777 Hanger 1.png|Hanger Leafball.jpg|Leafball Ducking2.png|A Duck Zombie.png|Zombie Car.png|Car ToonLink.png|Toon Link Poo Gem.png|Poo 9jDRuET.png|Watery Spikeymervety.PNG|Spikey Mervert Lime!.PNG|Lime Full Blue Spongy.png|Blue Spongy Obamaswife.png|Michelle Obama !3DS¡.jpg|3DS Clippy .jpg|Clippy SALAD!!.PNG|Salad EvilSpongyIdle.png|Red Spongy Evil Book.jpg|Evil Book! Cheeseburger.jpg|Cheeseburger Ropey Cake at Stake.png|Ropey in the crowd of Cake at Stake. Eggy Clone.jpg|Eggy (Episode 14) Eyeball.png|Eyeball Captura.PNG|Evil Flower Ender Rocky.jpg|Ender Rocky Acid Ice Cube.png|Acid Ice Cube Acorn.png|Acorn Blue Coiny.png|Blue Coiny Match's Promo Pic.png|Blue Match Bandicam 2015-11-23 21-49-08-482.jpg|Boombox BunkBed.png|Bunk Bed Screen Shot 2016-03-05 at 9.42.43 AM.png|Camery 12candle.png|Candle Cardboard.jpeg|Cardboard Cheese Orb.png|Cheese Orb Christmas Tree!!!!!!!.jpg|Christmas Tree Coconut.png|Coconut Capture345.JPG|Companion Cube Computer Chip.png|Computer Chip Daisy.png|Daisy HD David.png|David 2 Diamond 18.png|Diamond Doggie.png|Doggie Doughball 2.jpg|Doughball Durian.jpg|Durian Earthquake transparent.png|Earthquake Emerald.jpeg|Emerald evil announcer ahhh.PNG|Evil Announcer 118px-Evil David.png|Evil David Evilfirey.png|Evil Firey Evil icy 1080p.JPG|Evil Ice Cube ER.png|Evil Rocky evil TV.PNG|Evil Tennis Ball Evil woody 1080p.JPG|Evil Woody Flow in episode.jpeg|Flower's Brother Hotdog.jpg|Hotdog Kabab.jpeg|Kabab Laddy.jpg|Laddy Lava Lamp running.jpeg|Lava Lamp Lamp.jpg|Lamp Screen Shot 2016-03-05 at 9.36.06 AM.png|Mayonnaise MePhone4.jpg|MePhone4 Mechanical Flower.jpeg|Mechanical Flower Nurse lily.jpg|Nurse Lily 12orangemarker.png|Orange Marker Oreo.PNG|Oreo Crayon Army.jpg|Pack Of Crayons Passion Fruit.jpeg|Passion Fruit Peacy 2.jpeg|Peacy Laf.png|Leafy And Firey As A Couple Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana-0.png|Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana Pee.png|Pee-ey Penguiny.png|Penguiny Piggy Bank.jpg|Piggy Bank 12purplemarker.png|Purple Marker Radioactive.PNG|Radio 4565.JPG|Match And Firey As A Couple Match and pece pence.JPG|Match and Pencil as Enemies Capture-1.JPG|SB and GB as BFFs Mr Robot1.jpg|Robot Sharpener.png|Sharpener 12sheetofpaper.png|Sheet Of Paper Soapy.jpeg|Soapy Soda.jpg|Soda Mr. Announcer.jpg|Speaker Clone Spoon.jpeg|Spoon Star Fruit.jpeg|Star Fruit Happy david.PNG|Happy Gilmore Die.png|Sticker Shirt.jpg|T-Shirt Taco Man.jpg|Taco Guy Teddy.jpg|Teddy Bear Tin2.jpeg|Tin Tombstone.png|Tombstone Ash and Brock.jpeg|Ash and Brock ClowCardFly.png|Clow Card Fly Davidsbestfriend.png|David's Best Friend Explodingdavid.png|Exploding David Froslass.png|Froslass Henrique.png|Henrique HumanandFemaleVersion.png|Human and Female Izzy.png|Izzy JacktheStickguy.png|Jack the Stickguy NicoletheCowgirl.png|Nicole the Cowgirl Pansage.png|Pansage Squarepants.png|Squarepants TDC.png|TDC TDIDuncan.png|TDI Duncan TheBoulder.png|The Boulder Vileplume.png|Vileplume WonderWoman.png|Wonder Woman king no.PNG|Kino 8-bally.PNG|Mario chilly fridge.PNG|Luigi egg.PNG|Weegee stupid old meme.PNG|Rick Roll aw seriously family.PNG|The Simpsons annoying orange eraser.PNG|Orange Eraser i'm felling blue.PNG|Blue Eraser BabyFirey.png|Baby Firey BlueFirey.png|Blue Firey Fire-ette and firella.png|Fire-ette and Firella Urdyhg.png|Flirey Giant Firey.png|Giant Firey Large skipy blue firey.png|Large Spiky Blue Firey oh great firey is nonexisty now why doesn't anybody tell me anything.PNG|Microscopic Green Firey danny phantom.PNG|Phantom Firey mantita.PNG|Red Firey finallyyy.PNG|Sun Firey Wolf Puppet.jpg|Wolf Puppet Wingedpin.png|Winged Pin 12basketball.png|Basketball (Episode 12) 12quarter.png|Nickel/Quarter (Episode 12) princess david lol.PNG|Princess Peach info was a lie.PNG|3D Leafy baby leafyishere.PNG|Baby Leafy yellow leafy face.PNG|Yellow Leafy LeafyTrollFace.png|Leafy Troll Face mail.PNG|Male Leafy bloo.PNG|Blue Leafy With Yellow Stripe baby pense-pense.PNG|Baby Pencil Black Hole 6.PNG|Blue Pencil Carpenter's Pencil.jpeg|Carpenter's Pencil orange pencil.PNG|Orange Pencil pencil.PNG|Pencil Clone Angel Pin.png|Angelic Pin Fat Pin.png|Fat Pin Capture-0.JPG|Green Pin hey leafy do you want a giant alliance.PNG|Giant Pin 576.JPG|Large Pink Pin Octopin.png|Octo Pin Capture.JPG|Pinerific Pin.JPG|Plasma Pin 343.JPG|Rock Pin Ulcer.JPG|Ulcer Pin BFDI Character! White Frisbee.png|Frisbee IMG 1389.png|Dome wm.PNG|Emergency Button laptoppy.PNG|Laptoppy lego brick's brother jk.PNG|Lego Object Havoc Plate.PNG|Plate 3 laptops and sunglasses.PNG|3 Laptops and Sunglassy glasses.PNG|Glasses hurri.PNG|Tornado type.PNG|Typewriter sprite.PNG|Sprite pinky.PNG|Pink Snowball mr. pwen.PNG|Mr. Penguin chip.PNG|Chip water cup.PNG|Water Cup dorito mlg 420 xdxdxd.PNG|Dorito cheesy BFDI.PNG|Block-of-Cheesy blue.PNG|Blu-Ray Player tonguey.PNG|Tonguey 2 cellphones.PNG|Celly and Cell Phone yellow bottle.PNG|Pina Colada .wat.PNG|Water Bottle microphoney.PNG|Microphone memo.PNG|Memo pinball.PNG|Pinball Machine air.PNG|Air Horn ds.PNG|DS musicit.PNG|Musicy star.PNG|Star bad spongy.PNG|Songy butter.PNG|Butter football (episode 19).PNG|Football (Episode 19) TheHeckAreHerShoes?.png|Bracelety (Episode 19) od.PNG|Bad Songy skarlet.PNG|Skarlet cody.PNG|Cody vaporwave.PNG|Wave magnet.PNG|Magnet COG.PNG|Cans of Goods choCOL.PNG|Chocolate ghost.PNG|Ghost it's really confusing to name something like that.PNG|Coiny and Firey (Win Token and Frozen Firey) fishy.PNG|Fishy lava lily.PNG|Lava Lamp (Episode 19) ok.PNG|Cookie smoke detector.PNG|Smoke Detector calendar.PNG|Calendar bubble sisters.PNG|Universey, Sphere, Bouncy Ball and Ball (Episode 19) Evil Chicklet.PNG|Evil Chiclet rocky brothers!.PNG|Robot Rocky and Rocky Clone Sky25.png|Sky DonutEpisode24.png|Donut Purple Face.png|Purple Face OnePersonPerReccomended.png|One Person Per Recommender Sign PenSpeaker.png|Pen Speaker BubblesParents.png|Bubble's Parents DreamIslandEpisode24.png|Dream Island RockyGlasses.png|Rocky with Glasses Violinblue.png|Violin (blue) chalkzone.PNG|Chalk acidbubble.PNG|Acid Bubble ayh.PNG|Giant I, Hammer and Socky pear and apple.PNG|Pear and Apple (Episode 19) flaky.PNG|Flaky IMG 1415.jpg|Pachirisu PennMap.png|PennMap Bread.jpg|Bread Youdrop.PNG|Youdrop blowll.png|Bowling Ball by TheBombDigityShis Bubble Speaker Box.PNG|Bubble Speaker Box Weird Spongy.jpg|Weird Spongy Hot Pink Tennis Ball.jpg|Hot Pink Tennis Ball Robot Teardrop.jpg|Robot Teardrop Heatcube.PNG|Heatcube Autotune.png|Autotune Prinly.png|Prinly Imflower.png|Gigantic Flower Goldy.png|Gold Cube Pokemredandblue.png|Red Glue Bootleg.png|Glue Bottle Nicole The Cowgirl's horse Pose.png|Nicole The Cowgirl Cola Ice Cube.jpg|Cola Ice Cube PaintBrush.png|Paintbrush Hey Painty.png|Painty Printer.jpg|Printer Ring.png|Ring InkBeforeHitByTower.png|Ink Ornament.PNG|Ornament UNIVER.png|Universey JUJUBESBYLUIGI.png|Jujubes Ew i don't like pink pink is so girly!!.png|Pink Tennis Ball PyramidBeforeHitByTower.png|Pyramid Rainbow Rocky RC.jpg|Rainbow Rocky Ferbreeze.png|Febreeze Army Bunny.png|Army Bunny David Army.png|David Army Dark Chocolate.png|Chocolate Teatherbally.PNG|Tetherbally Root beer bfb 02 rc background.png|Root Beer Churro bfb 02 rc background.png|Churro IMG 7559.png|Raisin Bagel IMG 7561.png|Fairy Floss IMG 7562.png|Furance IMG 7563.png|Toonie Screen Shot 2017-11-22 at 7.31.21 PM.png|Coffee Cup Softball.png|Softball Coffee bean bfb 02 rc background.png|Coffee Bean Chocolate chip bfb 02 rc background.png Woody's cousin bfb 02 rc background.png Marble soda bfb 02 rc background.png Belly bag bfb 02 rc background.png Cheese puff bfb 02 rc background.png Lightning bolt bfb 02 rc background.png White firey bfb 02 rc background.png Yin-yang bfb 02 rc background.png Sunflower seed bfb 02 rc background.png Peanut butter bfb 02 rc background.png Bunk bed bfb 02 rc background.png Pencil pouch bfb 02 rc background.png Coffee cup bfb 02 rc background.png Magic wand bfb 02 rc background.png Computer laptoppy bfb 02 rc background.png Bang snaps bfb 02 rc background.png Punching bag bfb 02 rc background.png Yellow watermelon bfb 02 rc background.png Shrimp tempura bfb 02 rc background.png Root beer bfb 02 rc background.png Surf board bfb 02 rc background.png Hand gel bfb 02 rc background.png Arrow downvote bfb 02 rc background.png Lose token bfb 02 rc background.png Mr invisible bfb 02 rc background.png Rj kumar bfb 02 rc background.png (smirk) bfb 02 rc background.png Ping pong bfb 02 rc background.png Chicken bucket bfb 02 rc background.png Snow gear bfb 02 rc background.png Duffel bag bfb 02 rc background.png Cereal bowl bfb 02 rc background.png Frozen yogurt bfb 02 rc background.png HEARING AID bfb 02 rc background.png Fork bfb 02 rc background.png Calculator bfb 02 rc background.png Sodabottle bfb 02 rc background.png Orb bfb 02 rc background.png Tape bfb 02 rc background.png SOCCERBALL bfb 02 rc background.png Asteroid bfb 02 rc background.png Football bfb 02 rc background.png Phone bfb 02 rc background.png Notes bfb 02 rc background.png Gas can bfb 02 rc background.png Purfball bfb 02 rc background.png Shoe bfb 02 rc background.png Fossil bfb 02 rc background.png Shuriken bfb 02 rc background.png Fire bfb 02 rc background.png Dvd bfb 02 rc background.png Anvil bfb 02 rc background.png Cup bfb 02 rc background.png Weavy bfb 02 rc background.png Pocketbook bfb 02 rc background.png Blueberry bfb 02 rc background.png Tomato bfb 02 rc background.png Tube bfb 02 rc background.png Lily bfb 02 rc background.png Headphones bfb 02 rc background.png Windmill bfb 02 rc background.png Yoyleberry bfb 02 rc background.png Lemon bfb 02 rc background.png Beret bfb 02 rc background.png Fez bfb 02 rc background.png Chalky bfb 02 rc background.png Hailairhous bfb 02 rc background.png Minty bfb 02 rc background.png Pitaya bfb 02 rc background.png JacknJellify bfb 02 rc background.png Cappy bfb 02 rc background.png Megaphone bfb 02 rc background.png Triangle bfb 02 rc background.png Euro bfb 02 rc background.png Clover bfb 02 rc background.png Wishlist bfb 02 rc background.png Churro bfb 02 rc background.png Font bfb 02 rc background.png Cartridgey bfb 02 rc background.png Fishbowl bfb 02 rc background.png Green Rocky in BFB 2.jpg Gravestone bfb 02 rc background.png Candle bfb 02 rc background.png Fish bfb 02 rc background.png Toffee bfb 02 rc background.png Melody bfb 02 rc background.png Lilypad bfb 02 rc background.png Charcoal bfb 02 rc background.png Pretzel bfb 02 rc background.png Krystal bfb 02 rc background.png Briefcase bfb 02 rc background.png Beehive bfb 02 rc background.png Sponeg the sensei bfb 04 rc background.png Tinfoily bfb 04 rc background.png Heart bfb 04 rc background.png Exit sign bfb 04 rc background.png Boom mic bfb 04 rc background.png Cardy bfb 04 rc background.png|cardy Charger bfb 04 rc background.png|Charger Coraly bfb 04 rc background.png|Coraly Discy bfb 04 rc background.png|Discy Golf ball speaker box bfb 04 rc background.png|Golf Ball Speaker Box Winner bfb 04 rc background.png|Winner Robot tree bfb 04 rc background.png|Robot Tree Screen Shot 2018-01-13 at 3.43.20 PM.png|Iron Eviler spongy bfb 04 rc background.png|Eviler Spongy Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Battle for BFDI